Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood
by Cya12345
Summary: Will you accompany a new Demi-God and his friends as he embarks on a dangerous quest with monsters hot on their trail?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson

Prologue: My parents have disowned me! I have to go to stupid boarding school. Now as I am sitting on the curb waiting for the bus to come and get me to take me to the prison that awaits me. I'm so angry. I'm only 7 and I'm disowned. And to add to my anger it is raining. Lightning, thunder, hail name it all. It is all falling right now. I wish I would have brought a raincoat but it's too late now. I look at myself in a reflection made by a small puddle at my feet. My eyes have always been a storm-gray color to match with my dark brown, shaggy haircut. If only my mother would have stayed with me I wouldn't be so angry right now. I see a bus. It comes flying by and splashes water all over my dark blue jacket and nearly drenches my white t-shirt I wear under it. Just my luck. I'm starting to get tired. I fall into a deep sleep. I am awoken by the beeping of a bus horn. I open my eyes and blink a few times and when my eyes refocus I see a yellow bus. I get onto the bus without hesitation. I slowly drift off into a sleep. I awaken to the sound of bustling crowds of people. We arrive at a boarding school. There is a fountain in the front of the humongous building. I slowly proceed towards the building and notice that there are Greek columns supporting the roof. I have always been fascinated by the Greek architecture.

5 years later

The sound of an alarm clock awakens me. I reach to turn it off and it snoozes with a quick click. Today is the day for the field trip. I gather all of my research on Greece and replace it into the box underneath my bed. My roommate Matthew wakes up with a yawn and tiredly walks over to the dresser that holds all of his clothes. He pulls out a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. He staggers towards the bathroom to change and take a shower. I pull out my clothes for the day which consist of a blue shirt and a pair of gray shorts. I board the bus and ride towards one of the most famous things in the U.S.A. known as the Statue Of Liberty.


	2. The Trip

I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

As I landed I made a huge mistake and checked on Matthew. I knew I shouldn't have when my leg burst into flames. I did what any person would do and jumped into the water. The water was soothing to my burns but it didn't take away the excruciating pain. I resurfaced gasping for air and caught a glimpse of Matthew jumping onto the monster and his feet looked a lot like furry goat legs. And then it hit me. Mr. Macgrory was explaining about Greek mythology last week and told a myth about a sea serpent called a Hydra. It would grow back 2 heads when one was cut off unless it's stump was burned. He also said that there were creatures called Satyrs that were half man and half goat. I guessed that my best friend was really a goat man. It took all I had to swim back to shore and when I did I almost fell to the ground because of the pain. But I had to stop the foul beast before Matthew became the Hydra's dinner. I felt a pull in my gut and took off into the air. Matthew was about to be barbecued whenever I swooped in and cut off one of the beast's heads. Matthew hurried to his feet and burned the stump of the Hydra's neck with a stick the Hydra ignited. I didn't know why or how but a Tornado erupted around me and the last thing I saw before passing out was the Hydra exploding into gold powder blowing in the wind.

I awaken on a Pegasus. I see Matthew to the right of me on a different Pegasus. The Pegasus I was flying on was a dark blue with a gray mane. They nosedived down towards the ground hundreds of feet away. My heart raced as I jumped off of the Pegasus. I began to plummet towards the ground. My Pegasus swoops down beneath me and I land with a groan. The Pegasus descends slowly and I get off of the Pegasus and faint because of the Greek in the air.

**Sorry about the chapters being so small but that was all I had without revealing too much of what happens next. Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review. They will help me grow as a writer. I will update the story regularly.**


	3. The Dream

"Where am I?" I ask dazed.

"Your in the Big House hospital" a centaur says "You've been sleeping for 2 days."

"Hey Chris your awake now!" Matthew burst into the clinic room screaming.

"Hey Chiron can I take him to his cabin now?" Matthew added.

Matthew had his hair close cropped and it was black. He had slightly tanned skin and Greek armor on. The Greek armor was tight on his chest. His legs however was not guarded and revealed his goat half. His legs were very hairy and his feet were just stubs.

"Of course you can but first show him around the camp." Chiron said.

"Okay boss" Matthew said.

We walked out of the Big House and into great place known as Camp-Halfblood. "Isn't it great Chris?" Matthew asked.

"It sure is!" I replied while staring at a little pavilion. I point at it. "What is that?" I ask Matthew.

"It is the Dining Pavilion." Matthew replies.

"Okay thanks" I say.

"Don't forget but Capture the Flag is tonight." Matthew says while leading me towards an arena. "This is the sword fighting arena. This is where you train."

"Next stop is the archery field." Matthew said while leading me to a field with many targets.

I grab a bow and shoot. The arrow barely makes it onto the target and decide that I'm horrible at archery.

We walk towards the cabins and he points out all of the cabins and name them. He points towards a lot of trees and informs me "That is the forest which is full of monsters and where we play capture the flag. "I'm exhausted" I say and walk slowly towards Cabin #1. I grab a bag sitting on a bed with clothes, a sword (the one that Matthew gave me) and a shield. I set it onto the floor and as my head hits the pillow I fall into a deep sleep. I had the weirdest dream too. I saw a man in a gigantic throne and realized it was my father. His hair was long and gray. He was in a Greek armor set that had sparks flying from it. He had Gray eyes that could peer right into your soul. "I realize that you have found out about your bloodline." Zeus said.

"Yes I have my father" I reply.

"My brother Hades has switched sides and only me and Poseidon know about this. You will be sent on a quest soon to stop him. You have to train hard to be prepared." Zeus says to me.

"But da-" I say before being awoken.


End file.
